


Embarrassingly Stupid Coincidences

by lola (chaeyoongs)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alune Is Evil, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Shy Aphelios, i was trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola
Summary: "Aphelios hadn't seen him. He truly hadn't. So once his eyes registered the dark jacket - his school's colours - and the chiselled chin and sharp jaw, it was too late. He was already seemingly irrevocably pressed against the man's broad chest."Or, Aphelios doesn't believe in embarrassing and stupid coincidences but losing a bet AND running into his High School crush wearing Alune's school uniform really does seem a bit fishy.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 159





	Embarrassingly Stupid Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based off the lovely resident dumbass' comic (@Punbun_4Fun on twt:  
> https://twitter.com/Punbun_4Fun/status/1289085494324793351) and it was a treat to write this! Thank you loads for allowing me to turn this into something written. :)  
> Comedy isn't really something I am comfortable with so I hope it won't be all too cringe-y and OOC and still enjoyable.  
> The nations as in the canon described exist merely. There are still different tribes (as in the Vastayans, Ionians, Lunari,...), they all just don't care and have a fun time at school together. :D  
> Now, enjoy!
> 
> PS: I have a twitter (@chaeyoongsao3)
> 
> PPS: For all the Settphel lovers out there who would love to meet others here the link to the Settphel Discord: https://discord.gg/QWspXSA

Aphelios didn't believe in embarrassing and stupid coincidences and he certainly didn't believe in love at first sight either. He was a firm non-believer of everything awfully cheesy and romantic and internally gagged at every couple giving one another the eyes and playing tonsil hockey on the street.

That particular morning, however, he was not only convinced that embarrassingly stupid coincidences _did_ happen but also came to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind publicly hockeying some tonsils of his own. The reason for that change of heart was that very tall and very handsome Vastayan he - not even figuratively, we are speaking literally here - ran over. Aphelios was a very mindful young man, very aware, good at reading the room for the most part whereas he carried the burden of clumsiness. It was exactly that clumsiness, combined with him having spent most of the morning squeezing his pecks into Alune's uniform and being too late for school, that made him completely careless to the big frame moving into his sight.

Aphelios hadn't seen him. He truly hadn't. So once his eyes registered the dark jacket - his school's colours - and the chiselled chin and sharp jaw, it was too late. He was already seemingly irrevocably pressed against the man's broad chest and his hand was enveloped by a hot palm to keep him steady.

Now, him wearing a uniform that he only touched for laundry and now because Alune had won their stupid bet and running that exact same day that he looked like a fetish model - the skirt definitely didn't have an appropriate length - into that unfairly attractive and warm man - oh, Aphelios really wanted to hockey his tonsils - whom he knew - dear God, a senior, his name being Settrigh, and Aphelios had had eyes for him ever since he had been a freshman and how improbable was the probability of him walking into _him_ of all people? - was what he would call an embarrassing and stupid coincidence.

The "Shit, sorry. Y'alright?" that followed his pathetically stammered out apology which upon Aphelios stared up into his distinctive features askew in an apologetic expression was what eventually convinced him that he might not believe in love at first sight but in a truly embarrassingly prominent urge to kiss someone at first sight.

He truly had wanted to ever since he had walked down his school's ominous corridors and glanced at that Junior surrounded by some other strangers. Settrigh - as Aphelios found out, later on, was his name - had been standing there in all of his toned and broad glory and sent beaming smiles at his fellow students and then, just when Aphelios had laid his eyes on his features, at the Freshman. He had immediately stared at the floor instead of the tall man and sped up his pace to get away from his piercing eyes as quickly as possible.

Of course, Aphelios knew that Settrigh probably hadn't even taken proper notice of him and that his shyness made him appear much more important in his mind than he actually was. However, he couldn't help but think that Settrigh had seen and instantly judged him. In the end, it didn't keep Aphelios from gazing at him from afar throughout his entire freshman year. Even Alune noticed his bent necks and searching eyes whereas Aphelios always denied whatever teasing words she came up with.

If Aphelios hadn't been Aphelios but some shameless and less timid person, he might have clasped Settrigh's hand and let out some lascivious sentence about how he had saved him, talk to him in the first place. But Aphelios was neither shameless nor anything else than utterly timid plus he was wearing a girl's school uniform.

His face felt hot and he was staring at Settrigh in horror more than in lasciviousness as he might have as someone else as the senior muttered something about whether he had anywhere to get to.

In fact, Aphelios did. Far away from that handsome man.

So he whimpered an inaudible sorry, tore himself away from Settrigh and turned to run into any direction. He wanted to cry. Or at least to hurry back home and get changed into his own uniform just in case Settrigh were to recognize him at school. He was panting and shoving doors open to the large school building and thinking that there couldn't have been a coincidence more stupid and more embarrassing than this one. He could have run into anyone and he wouldn't have cared as much as looking up at Settrigh's face with his ass nearly peeking out of the skirt and ridiculous _thigh-highs_. What did school girls wear them for anyway?

Aphelios pulled them back up - they had ridden down his freshly shaven thighs with such ease during his panicked running - right in front of the classroom before he gripped the handle, bowed to the teacher apologetically and rushed to his seat. He heard the giggles and snorts all around him and he wished he had had the confidence to at least pull it off in a funny or suggestive way but he didn't. His teacher muttered something along the lines that it was an unusual surprise to see that one of her top students got his laundry mixed up and Aphelios shrunk.

"Nice outfit, Phel", Jinx snickered next to him and nudged his side.

Aphelios glared back at her and shushed her with a hiss. She simply shrugged widely grinning and leaned back in her chair to glance down at Aphelios' thighs.

She even whistled quietly, leaned in to poke his skin and whispered: "Did you _s_ _have_?"

Jinx was an energetic - read, hyper - girl that dyed her hair every other week - it was blue at the moment - and made dirty and morbid jokes about pretty much everything. No filter. But she liked Aphelios and Aphelios didn't mind her company during class or lunch and she had a bunch of friends he was somewhat friends with, too. However, as already said: no filter.

"Should I not?", Aphelios buzzed back without glancing away from the whiteboard.

He saw her shrug in the corner of his eye: "That's kinda gay, even for you."

"What's gay?", Draven in front of them added without being asked - noisy boy - and turned in his seat.

"Phel shaved his legs."

"That's gay."

"I know, right?"

He doubted that day could get any worse.

Needless to say, it did. For lunch break, he and Jinx tiptoed around some taller students to get to the caféteria without arousing too much attention which worked - much to his surprise considering that Jinx knew _everyone_ and always yelled names around the corridors. The line was long and crowded and who cared about some muscular thighs in socks anyway? He jitterily handled his wallet, unzipping and zipping it while letting his gaze wander over some of the pastry and the sandwiches.

"You're fumbling, Mr. I-Shaved-My-Legs", Jinx noted and nodded at his hands.

Aphelios merely rolled his eyes to then turn at the lunch lady. He knew, _felt_ , that even she was staring at him and now that it was his turn, everyone's eyes seemed to be back on him.

Aphelios wasn't sure how he managed to point at one of the sandwiches. He also wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking but the clinking of coins on the floor beneath his feet and his shaky gaze taking in the sight of his unzipped and turned around wallet in his just as shaky hands made him want to die right then and there.

Jinx snickered loudly and stomped her feet as she watched Aphelios attempting to bend over. He quickly felt the cold breeze against his ass, tugged the skirt back down and instead squatted down. Even like that, the stupid skirt revealed way too much and he decided to just fully sit on his knees while fumbling with the coins he had dropped and squeezing them back into the leather.

He could hear his friend making suggestive comments about how pretty he looked on his knees and that his ass looked, quote, "fabulous" in that underwear. Aphelios was ready to smack her but he had enough eyes on him already so he just pushed the money into the lunch lady's hands and hurried away from the queue.

"He, Phel!", Jinx shouted and ran after him. 

Aphelios just wanted to eat his sandwich in peace but Jinx wouldn't make him forget about his appearance and she would make sure that peace he was craving so desperately after already running into Settrigh would never settle. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him to their usual table where Draven and some of her other friends were already seated.

They all examined Aphelios with raised brows or stifled snorts that turned into laughter the moment Alune walked past their table with some of her own friends, chanting: "Oh, hi brother! How's my uniform fitting?"

"I hate you", Aphelios huffed and she happily giggled.

"Love ya, too!"

At least the others spared him from any more mentions so that his biggest discomfort stemmed from his own thoughts that were constantly and pungently surrounding his encounter with Settrigh earlier that day. He knew it was stupid to have a crush on someone he only ever saw interact with others but something about the Vastayan just made him unable to tear his eyes off him.

He was tall - of course, his mother was Vastayan after all and one of the most valued members of the parent's council, even Aphelios' and Alune's mother adored her - and thoroughly fit. Boxing was his hobby and he exceeded at PE. He didn't talk about his scar and had a habit of running his hands through his hair and tilting his head along with having his ear twitch while grinning. Aphelios had only talked to him personally once but he had had a year to observe him quietly from his lunch table, thinking that he was a handsome man with that sort of irresistible jock-smile that made girls and boys alike fall for him without actually being a jock. He seemed genuine, caring, like someone Aphelios wanted to have lunch with, maybe hug, and very maybe peck on his cheek.

Today he had had stubbles on his jaw and chin. The day Aphelios had first heard him speak directly to him he had been cleanly shaven. It had been at the beginning of Aphelios' sophomore year at the school's library. Aphelios had been searching for a book he was supposed to write an essay about and Settrigh had been holding that exact book. He should have started to believe in coincidences back then already.

Aphelios had stared at Settrigh with his fingers fumbling interlaced and watched him read the blurb before his gaze had been met with his amber eyes. For a split second, a coy moment of confidence, Aphelios hadn't looked away, indulged in having Settrigh look at him, before quickly shying away.

"Ya need that?", Settrigh had raised the book with his big hand clasping the hardcover.

Aphelios had merely hummed and shrugged, then shaken his head: "It's alright, I can order it ftom somewhere."

He had increasingly muttered his words until he had spoken entirely inaudibly as Settrigh had handed him the book and when he had dared to look back up he had been received by his jockish smile and he had fallen for it like all the girls and boys alike had done it before him. How could he not?

Aphelios didn't see him and his stubbled jaw again that day for which he was utterly grateful. He probably wouldn't have survived another confrontation with Settrigh whereas he wasn't entirely sure how he survived that day in the first place. The next day, most of it was already forgotten. Jinx still teased him about his shaved legs - she kept touching his calves, whining that she had total strawberry legs and Aphelios' skin was just so perfectly even - and Draven said that he would totally wear Alune's uniform, too, if she'd let him take her on a date then - "She's my twin sister." - "Still hot!" - "Gross.". But apart from their comments, the world had moved on. Only Aphelios hadn't.

He was scared if not terrified of ever seeing Settrigh again which was kind of hard to avoid considering that they went to the same school. The first time Settrigh had caught him staring he had been able to get over his embarrassment by telling himself that _everyone_ stared at Settrigh anyway. The other time in the library had been more difficult to digest, especially as Aphelios knew that his Lunari marks were quite the eye-catcher. But running into him in a skirt was something someone couldn't possibly forget. Maybe Settrigh had even recognized him from the few times they had crossed paths in the corridors. Aphelios prayed not.

After his last lesson, he found himself at his locker, juggling with his books when a figure stepped closer and towered behind the opened metal door. Aphelios furrowed his brows and tilted his body back to catch a glimpse of who was next to him only to nearly choke on his breath. There Settrigh stood with his usual grin, hands in his pockets and his weight casually on one leg and he was looking directly at Aphelios.

His mouth was slightly agape in an attempt to ask if the senior needed something, anything, if he could help him but Aphelios wasn't stupid. He knew that Settrigh had recognized him. What he didn't know was what the Vastayan had in mind. Whether he wanted to call him out for running away from him like that the day before or whether he wanted to make fun of Aphelios. No. Aphelios almost visibly shook his head. It didn't seem like Settrigh or he at least assumed it wasn't something he did.

"No skirt today?", Settrigh said and he could nearly feel his grin radiating so brightly and widely.

Aphelios deadpanned. His grip on the metal door tightened and he tried to look anywhere but at Settrigh but it was difficult with his expression so charming and his eyes trained on him. How embarrassing.

"It was a bet", was the only thing that came to Aphelios' mind.

It was 2020 and people couldn't care less about boys in skirts. He still didn't want the man to think he wore them in his free time which he, truly, didn't. But that was just his insecurity talking. He thought that if he was someone else - Jinx maybe, but as a boy or even Alune - he would have stepped down the hallways as though he owned the world. And he would have felt great about bending the boundaries, twisting the rules of their school. He wouldn't have minded what some senior that he had only talked to twice would think of him because he really wanted him to perceive him as he perceived him. He, of course, knew that it was ridiculous. Settrigh would never see him as utterly attractive and maybe even a bit cute with his ears twitching when someone addressed him directly and his smile. Since Aphelios knew that such a perception was out of the question, he at least wanted Settrigh to think of him as nice.

Settrigh shifted on his other foot and chuckled: "Bummer. It suited ya."

Aphelios nearly shrunk, whimpered at his words. He intuitively tilted his head to see if anyone else had heard those words, just to make sure that he hadn't imagined them. No, no. Settrigh had actually said what he had just said. It was unfair how easily he could throw Aphelios off. When he turned back to Settrigh, he stared at his shoes instead of his face, squeezing his lips together.

He didn't know where the nervous chuckle rose from and how he managed to speak but he somehow did: "It was too short."

"I could tell."

He shuddered. He didn't even want to know what Settrigh had witnessed as he had run away from him the previous day so that he could _tell_ that his - Alune's - skirt had been too short. Maybe he also just said it to make him even more flustered. Whatever his intention was, it worked. Really. Aphelios couldn't remember a time he had been more ashamed, more disconcerted and hotter in his face than at that moment.

"Settrigh, by the way", Settrigh eventually skimmed in when Aphelios plainly and shyly gnawed on his lips and glanced up at him.

"Please don't call me that though", he then added with a chuckle, "It's Sett for ya.".

Aphelios took a deep breath, trying to hide the way his heart beating nudged against his throat with every throb it did. Settrigh had introduced himself. Formally at that. As though he wanted Aphelios to know his name. He stared at the hand being extended to him with his brows furrowed, lips dry and aching from his constant nibbling. Settrigh was still grinning, he could feel it.

"Aphelios", he voiced, closed the locker shut and moved his hand down to meet Settrigh's.

His grip was firm yet friendly and Aphelios ended up shying shy glares back up at him despite his fingers tingling with the warmth of Settrigh's palm. He thought his hand must be shaking with nervousness and what it felt like to clasp Settrigh's if only for a short moment before he pulled his wrist back. His gaze flickered upwards to his stubbly chin and he licked his dry lips.

"Nice to meet ya."  
  
-

"He did what?", Jinx whisper-hissed after Aphelios had mentioned that a certain half-Vastayan had approached him the day before and might have shaken his hand.

The part about how he had asked him about his number he mumbled especially quietly with his head low, hands fidgeting.

Aphelios' nose eventually twitched and he muttered: "He introduced himself, it's no big deal."

"And you held hands!"

"We _shook_ hands."

"He asked for your number!"

"He-", Aphelios started but stilled when he realized that it was exactly what had happened, "did."

"That's so gay!"

Aphelios cringed at how loudly Jinx' voice resonated through the classroom and Draven turned around in an instant.

"What's gay?", he asked obliviously with his stupid grin.

Aphelios wanted to shush Jinx but she happily proceeded: "Sett has Phel's number!"

" _The_ Sett?", Draven responded in disbelief.

" _The_ Sett."

"That's really gay."

Aphelios sunk into his chair with a strangled, agonized sigh, his eyes squeezed shut. He should have known that he couldn't tell Jinx a thing without at least half the school knowing within the hour.

But he still remembered Settrigh's firm shake and his jockish smile and he couldn't even be mad about his friend. He was just glad that he hadn't let a single word slip about how Settrigh had grinned at him after saving his contact and said: "Wouldn't mind ya wearing that skirt again sometime for lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, don't hesitate to let me know and to check out my other, less cringe-worthy stuff!


End file.
